


Milk It

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: “So what’s it like being a dad?” The interviewer asked, the camera zooming in on Kurt as he held Frances in his arms. Dave sat beside him, chin propped on his palm as he stared lovingly at his little family, a grin on his face.“Well it's a bit wet.” Kurt said, as he situated the infant in his lap better.“His nipples are really sore.” Dave added in, chuckling at his husband.





	Milk It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request, a lovely friend of mine wanted a lactation fic based off an interview where Dave said in response to Kurt being a dad that his nipples were really sore. 
> 
> Oh Dave!
> 
> Omg. but for real, forgive me for this. I'm a bit ashamed. Hehe. 
> 
> I also love the idea of Frances being Dave and Kurt's child. *sighs*

_“So what’s it like being a dad?” The interviewer asked, the camera zooming in on Kurt as he held Frances in his arms. Dave sat beside him, chin propped on his palm as he stared lovingly at his little family, a grin on his face._

__

__

_“Well it's a bit wet.” Kurt said, as he situated the infant in his lap better._

_“His nipples are really sore.” Dave added in, chuckling at his husband expense._

It’d had been one of the many things they had to adjust to since the singer had given birth to their daughter, Frances. Kurt’s tiny nubs stayed leaking, swollen puffy and red. There were times when the baby would be asleep, done feeding for the night, but Kurt’s flat chest still had small barely visible bumps filled with unused milk. He would lay in bed whining to Dave at how they ached, begging his husband to take him out of his misery. 

“Baby, what can I do for you?” Dave asked, as he set Frances down in the bassinet. He walked back to the bed and climbed back in, snuggling into the blankets next to Kurt. 

“Fuck Dave, I don’t know.” 

Dave was about to suggest getting the breast pump when a not so innocent idea popped in his head. He pulled the small blond into his lap so they were now face to face. “Want me to milk you dry baby?” He asked, his fingers trailing up Kurt’s chest to his nubs, letting his thumb and index finger squeeze down on each nipple. Kurt let out a pained hiss, as his sensitive nipples were rolled between the drummers finger, milk leaking out and dribbling down Dave’s hands. Dave brought one of his hands to his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and lick the milky fluid off his fingers. “Mmh.” Dave moaned as he sucked on his index finger, letting out a loud popping sound as he pulled the now cleaned finger free. “Taste so good, wanna suck on your pretty titties forever.” 

Kurt blushed, embarrassed by how Dave was treating him, like he was some woman with nice perky tits, instead of a man that was just leaking milk from the less than impressive milk bumps. 

Dave pressed his mouth to Kurt’s chest, opening his lips and wrapping them around Kurt’s nipple, sucking on the pink nub. Kurt let out a gasp, trying to pull away from his husbands exploring mouth, but Dave gripped his hips tightly keeping him in place. He continued to suck harshly, extracting Kurt’s milk out and into his mouth, taking gulps of the liquid gold. 

Kurt found himself growing hard, unable to stop the little moans escaping his lips as Dave toyed with his other nub. Bucking his hips so his cock rubbed against Dave's abs Kurt lost all control he had, there was no stopping from there, he needed Dave so bad. 

Dave smirked around the nipple as he felt Kurt’s harden member rub against him, he let his teeth nipple on the abused bud before he let it go. Looking up at his beautiful husband Dave placed a quick kiss to his lips as he quickly flipped them so Kurt was now on his back with Dave hovering over him, his dark waves of hair hanging down like curtains. Kurt let his hands rake through the silky locks, tugging on the thick hair bringing Dave down for a hungry needy kiss. 

Dave pulls away from the kiss and moved to the bedside table, he opening the drawer and started digging through it until he pulled out a half full bottle of lube. Grinning he tosses the tube on the bed and crawls back towards his husband. Dave makes hurry with slicking his cock up, not bothering to prepare Kurt, they’d done it enough times in the past two years they’d been together that he no longer needed prepping each and every time. 

The drummer scooted between Kurt’s legs, lifting one of the milky white thighs over his shoulder as he guided his cock to the singer’s hole. He watched with a burning lust as the head of his penis popped through the tight ring of muscles, enjoying the feeling of Kurt clenching around him. “You good baby?” he asked, stopping himself from thrusting in all the way. Kurt bit down on his lip and nodded, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to relax. Dave took this as a sign to continued and pushed himself in until his balls were pushed flush against Kurt’s ass. 

Pulling out so only his head was still in Dave slammed back inside of Kurt, hitting the blond’s prostate dead. He continued to pound away as Kurt begged him to go harder and faster. Dave leaned forward, his tongue darting out and licking again at Kurt’s nipple, “You got more milk for me sweetheart?” he purred. Kurt let out a strangled moan as Dave lips curled around his nipple, sucking tenderly, milking him for all he was worth. Dave’s mouth flooded with a gush of sweet warm milk, and Kurt arched his back in pleasure. 

“Gonna cum!” Kurt gasped, hands clenching at Dave’s hair as his husband continued his torturous sucking. Pulling away Dave sat up straight, smug smirk on his face as he grabbed Kurt’s erection, stroking it between his hand, “Yeah you gonna cum for me?” Kurt nodded eagerly, and Dave sped up his thrusting, he continued to pump Kurt’s cock and hit his prostate with each thrust, sending Kurt into an orgasm that coated his hand and the singer’s chest in sticky white fluids. Dave grunted, eyes rolling back as he followed his lover in bliss, cumming deep within Kurt’s ass. 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Dave chuckled, as he pulled out slowly. He flopped down on the bed next to Kurt. His hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, he grinned and pulled Kurt to him. “Can’t believe Frances has been keeping your sweet milk all to herself.” he teased.


End file.
